nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kunarian/2013 policy
Setting out goals for 2013: Want to work together on a confederate-lovia bill? Something Labour supports and CNP, quite rare. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:40, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :I think that might be a fantastic idea. I've also been considering proposing a central government coalition (based on very much devolving powers downwards to the states and other state related issues). The coalition would at least contain CCPL, CNP, LP and CDP, but I hope other people such as GP, PL, Charles Bennett and Semyon can get on board, I'd like to have other parties such as SLP on board but they seem rather anti-devo. Besides we'll have an inclusion policy in government anyways. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 01:55, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm not too sure how Horton stands exactly on devolution or a confederate lovia, although I find it to be more beneficial for the nation. What would be you idea of a confederate lovia? I would like to see where States have near nation-like authority, and like the EU, elected members then decide some minor policies to keep the nations together yet still allowing them to have there authority over major issues. Marcus/Michael Villanova 03:12, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::Never thought I'd say that an EU like system might be a good idea but I agree. It would be also be interesting also if we had each state sending a certain amount of people to Congress via local elections, I've worked out that Sylvania would send 35, Oceana 18, Kings 23, Seven 12 and Clymene 12. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 12:27, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Would that be for a federal body or something? What role would the Lovian Congress or an oversight body have over the new countries/states, what powers would you like to see devolved? Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:04, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::::@Hoffman: Please, no district voting... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:16, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::No don't worry that wasn't my intention. More of each State votes on which people it would like to send to Congress. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:42, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I wouldn't like that but like a semi-UK type nation with Each state getting more devolved powers with Legislatures and a Congressional body to oversee them with more minor powers and such, but had control over defense and army but nothing much. Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:23, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Congress would deal with matters that truly are national (such as defence, foreign policy and trade), State Legislatures (councils) would deal with more day to day stuff. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:42, January 21, 2013 (UTC) http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kunarian/2013_policy?diff=prev&oldid=167884 - Mmm.. Looks like CNP and LMP are diverging :P --OuWTB 15:07, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :Not truly, a points system doesn't mean that we don't want to ensure that immigrants find it easy to immigrate. It just means that we understand that unlimited immigration is a bad idea and that we want to be able to control it. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:11, September 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Let me put it this way: if there are 500 Mäöreser people at the border without any concrete plans/jobs/etc. Would you allow them in? :o --OuWTB 15:18, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :::If they are just 500 people without jobs, without plans and without qualifications, then they would not be allowed to permanently settle in Lovia. They may be allowed to temporarily immigrate however. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:32, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :::: :( --OuWTB 15:35, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::Hey temporary immigration can easily lead to permanent immigration. They would just need to reach a certain level of employability and would need to have plans or a job in Lovia as well as meeting a few other factors. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:38, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::: :o And what other factors are you talking about? :P --OuWTB 15:55, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Well those aren't all concrete just yet, I've got a general idea but of course things'll change when it comes to actually legislating. Factors (I'm giving you a general idea of things not just the other factors) would be lingual skills, occupational skills, recognised qualifications, age, employment history, whether they have made arrangements within Lovia concerning housing or employment. Those are things I can throw up now, however as I say everything is prone to change but this would be what I would bring to the table. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:22, September 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Let's do a discussion :P I believe several of these to be good factors. However, I propose to add something: allowing people to get their qualifications in Lovia. Also, basing it on "age" will be as discriminating as my higher gay age of consent, which was highly criticised for some reason :P --OuWTB 16:29, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Well I'll be happy to do a discussion, in Congress? Doing it on age will not be discriminating, especially when it's just a factor, its sound logic that its less in favour of Lovians for an old man to permanently immigrate to Lovia when he will only do ten years or so of work before retiring whereas a young man of 30 has another 35 years or so to give. Of course it'll only be a factor and we should never make it a case of "you're too old so no way", it should be a minor factor if other people object having a very small influence on the outcome. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:41, September 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::My Christian morals and values prevent me from agreeing with you :P Let me take this example for gay people: "It's sound logic that it's less in favour of Lovians for a gay man to permanently immigrate to Lovia when he will not get children and thus eventually will become just an old man who retires and will not provide Lovia with new manpower." Sounds the same to me :P --OuWTB 16:50, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Hardly, a straight man or woman might not produce a child if they immigrate to Lovia while a gay man may adopt children, helping Lovia in that way. We shouldn't give increased chances of immigration on ifs and buts but with cold hard facts. A person's age is a fact, whether that person plans reproduce is an if. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:54, September 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::I don't believe gay people should be allowed to adopt children. But apart from that, how would you look to f.e. muslim couples? Women in that group are less likely to be an addition to Lovian economy/society as they don't work. --OuWTB 17:01, September 23, 2013 (UTC) (reset) Well you wouldn't look at it from a "Muslim women won't work" (no matter how true that might be) point of view but rather a "You won't work and won't pursue a job so that's not going to go well in your favour" point of view. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:04, September 23, 2013 (UTC) : :o Just admit you don't like old people, so I agree and this is settled :P --OuWTB 17:07, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :: :L Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:18, September 23, 2013 (UTC) ::: I consider that a yes :P --OuWTB 17:18, September 23, 2013 (UTC)